The Drunk And The Disturbed
by slashblack89
Summary: a must read for all Luigi fans. Luigi and Peach want to get Naughty but they are constantly interrupted. find out the hot and naughty thing Luigi and Peach do in this story. warning: contains sex. please do not read if offended


For the record: I do not own none of the characters used in this story. Nintendo does. I'm a huge Luigi and Wario fan and if you are too I hope you enjoy this story. It contains sexual content. If you are offended by sex please do not read any further. Other than that enjoy.

**The Drunk and the Disturbed**

It was a warm day in the mushroom kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy were walking through the mushroom kingdom. "It feels nice to get out sometimes" Peach stated. "Yeah" Mario agreed "being kooked up indoors is boring." Luigi was enjoying the walk as well. He was swinging his arms and smelling the air. He was walking next to Peach when his swinging arms accidently slapped Peach on the ass. Luigi jumped up. He knew he had fucked up. He began to panic. "Oh no" Luigi thought "Peach is my friend. She's going to think that I'm a pervert. It's over. She'll hate me for life. Ahhhhhhhhh".

Peach turned around and blushed. "Mama Mia" Luigi said "I'm so sorry". "What happened?" Mario and Daisy asked. "Nothing" Peach answered "Luigi just accidently stepped on my shoe". Luigi froze. "She lied for me" He said to himself. "I'm confused." Luigi was confused. He needed to talk to somebody. Normally he'd go talk to Mario but he didn't want to talk to Mario because he would begin to feel guilty so he decided to go diamond city to look for Wario.

Wario was his motorcycle driving. He cut in front of some cars. They honked at him. "Fuck you losers" Wario said to the other cars. Wario drove really fast. He almost hit Luigi but he halted his bike. "Get out of the street Plumber boy" Wario said. Luigi looked at Wario. "I need to talk to you" Luigi said "it's about a chick". Wario smiled. "Hop on" He said. Luigi hopped on the bike and the 2 sped off. Wario and Wario talked over lunch. Luigi didn't eat anything but a salad. Wario on the other hand had steak, pasta, pizza, hamburgers, and a milkshake. "She lied for you huh Plumber boy?" Wario said "well it could mean that she liked what you did and was covering for you". Luigi looked down and his plate. "You want my advice?" Wario asked "talk to her about it. Get it off of your flat chest. You'll feel better. Now get out of here and let me eat in piece." Luigi got up. He remembered that he had to pay for the salad but Wario told him to go away which meant 2 things: 1. He was going to pay for Luigi's salad and 2. He was telling Luigi not to waste anymore time. Luigi smiled at Wario "thanks Pisano" Luigi said as he walked off. Wario grumbled. He pounded on the table. "I need more grease on my steak bitch" Wario told the waiter.

Luigi went back to the castle. He went to peach who was sitting in a lawn chair being fanned off by a couple of toads. "Hey princess can we talk" Luigi asked. "Certainly" Peach answered. Peach asked the toads to leave. Luigi and her were alone and he blushed just as he was beginning to talk but was interrupted. "I bet you're wondering why I covered up for you today?" Peach asked. "Well…." Luigi began to answer "yeah". "Well I didn't want Mario to know what you did" Peach said "you never tell on somebody who does something that you like." Luigi's heart skipped a beat. He was shocked. "Did you just say that you l-l-l-liked it" Luigi asked. "Yeah I did" Peach answered "and it doesn't have to stop there. We're adults. We can do other things too." Peach smiled and pulled her tittie out. She placed Luigi's hand on it. "Mama Mia" Luigi said. "The real question is. Can you keep a secret" Peach asked. "y-y-yes" Luigi answered nervously. He rubbed her tittie. Peach smiled. "Ok" she said. Luigi continued to rub on Peach's titties. Mario disturbed them. He came up to them from behind and Luigi pulled his hand away from peach.

"What's going on guys" Mario asked. "I have a neck ache" Peach said "Luigi was helping me with it but its ok now". Mario looked at Peach. "I'm glad you're ok" he said "I was coming to ask if you guys wanted to play tennis." "Certainly" Peach said. She looked at Luigi. "Want to play tennis?" Peach asked Luigi "I'll show you how a real woman handles a racket." Luigi blushed. He knew that peach meant that in a sexual way but he went along. "s-s-sure" Luigi answered. Peach, Daisy, Luigi, and Mario all played Tennis. Luigi went to use the bathroom during the match. Peach came into the bathroom with him. She had her tennis racket. "See Luigi I told you I knew how to use a racket" Peach said "you just grab it and you don't let go." She grabbed the bottom end of her racket and began to rub her hands up and down as if she was jacking a penis off. "When a woman finds a good racket she'll hang onto it really good." Peach said. She then looked at Luigi. "Do you have a good Racket" she asked. She looked down at his dick and grabbed it. Luigi jumped.

"Oh my you do have a good Racket" Peach said "it's nice, thick and hard. I wonder if it taste good". Luigi watched as Peach shoved his dick in her hot wet mouth. He almost fainted. Peach sucked Luigi's dick hard and effectively with her shiny pink lips. Luigi grunted. Peach licked the tip and looked up at Luigi with her big Blue eyes. "Hasn't peachy been a bad girl lately?" She asked before she gave the tip of Luigi's dick a teasing nibble. Luigi's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Oh boy" Luigi said "that's' a pretty good". There was a knock at the door. It was Mario. "Are you ok in there Luigi" Mario joked "is your plumbing all backed up?" Luigi looked down at Peach who licked his dick and winked at him. "I'm ok Mario." Luigi said "Be right out." "Ok" Mario said "I'll see you on the court". Mario left. "Damn these disturbances" Luigi said angrily. Peach giggled. "Having fun were you?" She asked. Peach took a big hard suck of Luigi's dick. Luigi grunted loudly. "Don't worry" Peach said "I'll catch you alone again." she kissed Luigi on the lips and the two left the Bathroom.

Have you ever had that good feeling you felt when you fucked around with someone that was super sexy or cute? That's how good Luigi felt. It was naughty and hot. The 2 of them kept up the charade all day. That night the castle had a royal feast. There was lots of drinking and partying. Peach must've partied too hard because she was wasted. Luigi was a little shitfaced as well but he could still function. Mario was drunk as hell and passed out. So was daisy. "Carry me to my room" Peach whispered to Luigi. Luigi picked her up and carried her away.

As soon as they got far enough Peach drunkingly kissed Luigi. There was spit all over Luigi's face. "Take me to my Room Luigi" Peach said. She was a little loud. "Sshhhhhhh" Luigi said. He got Peach in her room and locked the door. The two kissed. "I want you to fuck me Luigi" Peach said. "Maybe we should do this some other time" Luigi said "you're a little too drunk." "I'm not drunk" Peach said as she took her gloves off "please fuck me Luigi. This is our chance to fuck." Luigi thought about it. It was a now or never situation so he decided to do it. "Ok" Luigi responded "let's do this". Peach kissed Luigi and the two were soon naked. They cut the lights off and then fondled in the dark.

The two began to kiss each other. Luigi reached for a condom but Peach stopped him. "I want to feel it" She said "fuck me Luigi. Fuck me baby". Peach kissed Luigi. The 2 continued to kiss. Luigi got between her legs. His dick was hard. He held himself up as Peach guided his dick into her vagina. Luigi sunk his Dick to his balls in her Vagina. "Oh" Luigi said as he began to fuck Peach. "Fuck me baby" Peach said "oh Luigi". "Peachy still a bad girl?" Luigi asked. "Yes baby always" Peach responded. The two continued to fuck. They made a rhythm. Peach would thrust her hips upward and Luigi slammed his dick down hard into her.

Peach held her mouth open in pleasure. She was receiving too much pleasure and she couldn't moan. Luigi put his mouth over hers and continued to fuck her nice and deeply. "Oh Luigi you're so big" Peach said "I want to ride it." Luigi got on his back and Peach rode him. Luigi looked up and rubbed on her titties as she rode him. Peach moaned and arched her back. The 2 worked together to please one another. "I'm glad you decided to touch my ass" Peach said as she continued to ride Luigi. "That really was an accident" Luigi said. "Well make more accidents" Peach said "this feels so fucking good".

The 2 continued to drunk fuck each other. They were talking shit, kissing, and fucking. Luigi had Peach in doggy style. He was pulling her hair and smacking her ass as he fucked her. "I'm going to cum" Luigi said. "Me too" Peach said "lets cum together". Luigi and Peach shared an orgasim. "Oh god" Peach screamed "oh god". "Mama Mia" Luigi said. The 2 laid in bed and watched the moon from Peach's bedroom. "that rocked" Peach said. "nice" Luigi said. "As long as nobody does'nt find out we can never get caught" Peach said "think of all we can do together." "I can only imagine" Luigi said as he and Peach starred up into the night sky

**THE END**


End file.
